Mandíbulas
by Goldman200
Summary: Pinkie Pie ha desaparecido. Sus amigas deciden emprender su búsqueda, pero antes tendrán que pasar la noche en casa de Fluttershy. Una vez allí comenzarán a suceder cosas extrañas. Tendrán que resolver el misterio para sobrevivir.


**Mandíbulas**

El sol estaba cerca de la línea del horizonte. La noche se acercaba a Ponyville, mientras las dudas se acumulaban en la mente de Twilight. Hacía horas que nadie tenía noticias de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido? No tiene sentido.-Le dijo Twilight a Spike.

-¿Y por qué no la buscan?-Replicó Spike.

-Tienes razón, Spike. Iré a buscar a las demás, y tú quédate.-

-¡Bien! Podré dormir…-

Twilight salió de su casa dejando a Spike durmiendo. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la boutique de Rarity, donde la encontró ocupada en nuevos diseños.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar a Pinkie Pie.-

-Ya aparecerá, seguramente anda jugando por ahí.-Dijo Rarity despreocupada.

-Pero nadie la ha visto. Vamos, Rarity, es nuestra amiga.-

-Sí… es cierto. Te acompañaré, pero ya verás que está bien.-Accedió Rarity dejando sus gafas sobre una mesa.

Las dos llegaron a la granja en busca de Applejack, y para su sorpresa, Rainbow Dash también estaba ahí. Se saludaron amistosamente.

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Desafié a Applejack a que yo podía cosechar más manzanas en menos tiempo.-Contestó Rainbow Dash.

-Y vas perdiendo…-Agregó Applejack.

-¿Siempre están compitiendo?-Dijo Rarity.

-Hey, esto es importante…-Se defendió Dash.

-¡Escuchen! No sabemos dónde está Pinkie Pie y vamos a ir a buscarla. Nadie la vio hoy.-Dijo Twilight.

-¿Se habrá perdido?-Preguntó Applejack.

-No sé, es posible. Vamos a por Fluttershy y luego empezaremos a buscarla en el bosque.-Twilight fue bastante clara.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Applejack llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy que estaba cerca del bosque.

-Hola Fluttershy, vamos a buscar a Pinkie Pie al bosque, deberías venir.-Le dijo Twilight.

-¿El… bosque?-Preguntó Fluttershy con temor.

-Así es…-

-¡Espera, Twilight! ¿Vamos a ir al bosque ahora mismo?-Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas que lo haríamos?-Le replicó Twilight.

-Está… muy oscuro.-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Y no es que tenga miedo, es que simplemente no veremos nada. Vamos a perdernos.-Respondió Dash.

-Vamos…-Insistió Twilight.

-Pero tiene razón. Lo siento, pero no iré al bosque de noche.-Rarity dejó clara su negación.

-¡Ajá! ¿Y entonces qué haremos?-Preguntó Applejack a las demás.

-Pues…-Comenzó Rarity.

-Si Fluttershy no tiene problema, nos quedaremos en su casa… ¡y mañana temprano iremos al bosque!-Exclamó Twilight.

-Ehm… Angel no se siente bien… y…-Fluttershy estaba hablando pero fue interrumpida por Dash.

-¡No hay problema! Nos mantendremos lejos de él para no molestarlo.-

Fluttershy suspiró. Luego respondió:

-De acuerdo.-

Ingresaron en la casa de Fluttershy y se dispersaron rápidamente. Angel estaba durmiendo en un canasto cerca de la mesa. Rainbow se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca.

-No se lo ve mal.-Comentó.

-Está durmiendo. Cuando se despierta tose mucho.-Le dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Miren! Está lloviendo. Menos mal que entramos.-Dijo Rarity señalando la ventana.

-¿Qué? No se suponía que debía llover.-Se quejó Dash.

-¡Le hará bien a la granja!-Se alegró Applejack.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Rarity.

Durante las siguientes horas la intensidad de la tormenta aumentó demasiado. El agua caía con fuerza y los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo.

Twilight estaba sola en la cocina, con la cara pegada a la ventana. Estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente las luces de toda la casa se apagaron.

Escuchó el inconfundible grito de Rarity desde la sala, probablemente se había asustado por el corte de luz.

-¡Que sólo se fue la luz!-Gritó Rainbow irritada.

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Cálmense, por favor, tengan cuidado, voy a buscar una vela.-Dijo Fluttershy pero nadie la escuchó por los gritos de Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

Twilight caminó en la oscuridad en dirección a la sala. Tropezó con alguien en el camino.

-Disculpa.-Dijo Twilight.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que siguió caminando. Llegó hasta un sillón, donde creía que estaba Rarity debido a que la escuchaba bastante cerca. Estiró una pata y tocó algo. Rarity dio un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Aléjate! ¡¿Quién está ahí?-

-¡Cálmate, Rarity, soy Twilight!-

-Ah, disculpa. Me asustaste.-

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y vieron una silueta iluminada por la luz de un relámpago. Rarity volvió a gritar, pero la silueta ingresó sacudiendo las patas.

-¡Hey hey! ¡Tranquila, soy yo!-Dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?-Preguntó Dash.

-Había salido a ver el corral mientras ustedes conversaban.-Contestó.

-Fluttershy, ¿podrías apurarte?-Lanzó Rarity molesta.

-Ya voy.-Murmuró Fluttershy que entró en la sala llevando un pequeño candelabro entre los dientes. Lo dejó en el suelo y la sala se vio un poco más iluminada.

-¡Horror!-Exclamó Rarity al ver el desastre de lodo que Applejack había traído.

-No es nada…-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Nada? ¡Mira cómo ha ensuciado tu casa!-Rarity estaba algo alterada.

-Hey, no es nada grave. Puedo limpiarlo.-Se defendió Applejack.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Fluttershy.

Comenzaron a conversar de forma más amena hasta que otro grito rompió la tranquilidad. Sólo que ésta vez no fue de Rarity, sino de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Twilight.

Fluttershy que se había acercado hasta la mesa estaba sollozando y sonaba alterada.

-Angel… ¿dónde está Angel? Estaba aquí.-

-Acerca la luz, Twilight.-Dijo Rarity.

Twilight tomó el candelabro y lo acercó a donde estaba Fluttershy. Efectivamente, el canasto donde estaba Angel ya no estaba. Y no había rastro del conejo.

-¿Cómo…?-Preguntó Rarity.

-¿Dónde está Angel?-Fluttershy empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila, ¿tienes más velas? Así empezamos a buscarlo.-Le dijo Twilight comprensivamente.

Fluttershy asintió y señaló la oscuridad, pero Twilight sabía que apuntaba a la cocina. Twilight se adentró en las tinieblas mientras escuchaba el llanto de Fluttershy a sus espaldas.

No tardó mucho en percibir a alguien caminando a su lado.

-Hey, Twilight.-

-Applejack… no te escuché.-

-Quise venir a ayudarte, ya sabes, escuchar llorar a Fluttershy es doloroso y no sé qué decirle.-

-Sí, en verdad lo es.-

-Si esto es una broma, quien la haya hecho acaba de pasarse. Es cruel.-

-Sabes… cuando se cortó la luz me choqué con alguien en la oscuridad pero no supe quién era. Y ahora descubrimos esto, ¿estará Pinkie Pie haciendo una broma?-

-No lo sé, Twilight, pero si así fuera le daría una lección.-

Llegaron a la cocina. A oscuras revisaron cajones hasta que Twilight encontró algunas velas. Applejack le indicó que se acercase y al hacerlo pudo encenderlas con unos fósforos que Applejack había encontrado.

-¿Sólo dos velas?-Preguntó AJ.

-Es lo que encontré. Ahora vamos a buscar a Angel antes de que Fluttershy se sienta peor.-Dijo Twilight.

Regresaron a la sala con las velas. Fluttershy estaba sollozando mientras Rarity le hablaba en voz baja y Rainbow Dash observaba en silencio.

-Llegamos. Ahora vamos a buscar a Angel.-Dijo Applejack dejando su vela verticalmente en el suelo.

-Bien… dale esa vela a Rainbow Dash.-Le dijo Rarity a Twilight.

Rainbow recibió su vela mientras Rarity se dirigía a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, vamos. Buscaremos a Angel.-

-Deberíamos dividirnos.-Sugirió Twilight.

-¿Con tres velas?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Si nos dividimos tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlo antes.-Dijo Twilight.

-Está bien. Yo acompañaré a Fluttershy.-Dijo Rarity tomando el candelabro.

-Ustedes revisen bien ésta sala, los rincones, las estanterías… y nosotras vamos a ver la cocina y el patio.-Dijo Twilight.

-¿Tres? No, yo iré arriba. Puedo ir sola.-Dijo Rainbow Dash valientemente.

-Como quieras… vamos Applejack.-Dijo Twilight y AJ la siguió.

Twilight y Applejack se alejaron de la sala e ingresaron en la cocina. No parecía estar ahí, pero el inquietante silencio acompañado sólo por el sonido de la lluvia empezó a alarmar a Twilight.

-Applejack… ¿qué hacías afuera?-Preguntó Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

Applejack dejó la vela en el suelo y sostuvo la base con ambas patas para que no se caiga.

-Salí a ver los corrales o distraerme con algo, la conversación que estaban teniendo me aburría.-

-¿Y por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?-

-Te alejaste por tu cuenta. Y te conozco, Twilight. Sé que a veces quieres estar sola, y respeto eso.-La mirada de Applejack no ocultaba nada.

-Eres sincera, Applejack. Sé que no mentirías.-

-No tengo nada que ocultar.-Sonrió levemente.-Y si mintiese, ya me habrías descubierto.-

-No lo dudo.-Concedió Twilight y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Pero un golpe seco las hizo volver al silencio. Acababan de escuchar un golpe que parecía provenir del piso superior, como algo pesado cayendo al suelo. El sonido no había sido estruendoso, pero lo suficientemente contundente como para que se escuchara un mínimo.

Twilight lo había escuchado, y sabía que Applejack también.

-¿Lo escuchaste, verdad?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Sí… quizás algo se cayó, un libro o…-

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta y tus palabras no me tranquilizan. Twilight, estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento.-

Cada palabra de Applejack tenía una gran cuota de sinceridad. Twilight empezó a sentir una leve aceleración en su ritmo cardíaco. Empezaba a sentir miedo.

Applejack miró a su alrededor, aunque todo era oscuridad fuera de su círculo de luz, tenía una noción de dónde estaba concretamente.

-Hey, Twilight. No terminamos de revisar esta parte de la casa, hay una puerta ahí por la que no pasamos, pero quiero asegurarme de que las demás están bien.-

-Sí, Applejack. Creo que deberíamos hacer eso. ¿Vamos arriba?-

-Quisiera saber si Rarity o Fluttershy están por aquí, pero si lo escucharon probablemente estén allá.-Respondió Applejack.

AJ tomó la vela y junto a Twilight regresó a la sala. No se adentraron tanto en el lugar, de hecho no llegaron hasta la mesa, debido a que se detuvieron justo al pie de la escalera.

Comenzaron a subir, sintiendo el crujir de la madera y el agobio de las sombras, que se disipaban con la luz de la vela. Llegaron a un rellano que tenía una puerta a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Ambas estaban cerradas.

La puerta de la derecha era justamente la que llevaba a la habitación que estaría sobre la cocina. Twilight ingresó primero seguida por Applejack.

Vieron una cama, una biblioteca, varias plantas y algunos objetos. Era el cuarto de Fluttershy.

Applejack caminó hasta la biblioteca y colocó la vela en el suelo. Había un libro tirado en el suelo, y cerca de él una vela.

-¿Twilight?-

-¿Qué pasa, Applejack?-

-¿Esa es la vela de Rainbow Dash?-

Twilight no respondió. Sabía que Dash había ido al piso superior, y esa vela se veía consumida… se sintió invadida por el miedo, y no pudo articular una palabra.

Applejack siguió observando el suelo, hasta que detectó una pequeña mancha a varios centímetros de la vela. El color carmesí daba la suficiente información.

-Applejack… ¿qué está pasando?-La voz de Twilight se quebró en las últimas palabras. Tuvo que contener un sollozo.

-Tranquila, dulzura, esto… no puede estar pasando.-El temblor en su voz no tranquilizó a Twilight.

-Busquemos a las demás y vayámonos.-Dijo Twilight en un hilo de voz.

-Sígueme.-Dijo Applejack tomando la vela.

Dieron vuelta y regresaron al rellano, pero un detalle llamó la atención de Applejack.

-¿Esa puerta no estaba cerrada cuando subimos?-Dijo observando a la puerta izquierda que daba a un baño.

-Sí… te aseguro que sí.-Contestó Twilight temblando.

-No estamos solas… hay algo o alguien con nosotras aquí dentro. Quizás estaba desde que entramos.-

-¿Pinkie?-

-Pinkie es una bromista, pero esto es demasiado.-

Bajaron hasta la sala donde todo estaba en silencio, excepto por la permanente lluvia.

-¿Estamos solas?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Las demás deberían estar por aquí. Ven.-Applejack se encaminó a la cocina.

Volvieron a la cocina y esta vez Twilight supo a dónde iba Applejack. Se dirigía a la puerta que no inspeccionaron.

No quería preguntarle por qué. El temor la hacía dudar, pero algo le decía que quizás la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando se encontraba allí.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se encontraron el candelabro en el suelo. La vela del mismo estaba colocada pero apagada. Twilight lo levantó y Applejack acercó su vela para encenderlo.

-Mira…-Dijo Twilight señalando hacia la puerta.

Estaba abierta. Se acercaron y notaron que llevaba a un sótano escaleras abajo. La oscuridad parecía impenetrable.

Dejaron el candelabro y la vela en el suelo.

-Twilight, necesito que te calmes.-Dijo Applejack al notar que su amiga seguía temblando.

-No puedo… esto…-

-Hey, tranquila. Necesito que tengas la mente clara, yo también tengo miedo, pero no dejo que me domine. Estamos juntas, nada nos va a pasar.-

-¿No está demasiado silencioso? ¿Dónde están las demás?-Preguntó Twilight a medida que su mente se aclaraba y no escuchaba pasos ni el sollozo de Fluttershy.

-No lo sé. Pero…-Antes de terminar la frase Applejack soltó un quejido. Dejó caer su vela que se había reducido mucho y el fuego le había quemado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, no fue nada.-

El círculo de luz se había reducido a un candelabro. Twilight estaba por decir algo, cuando repentinamente una ventana se abrió en algún lugar de la sala. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento ingresó levantando papeles, moviendo algunas cosas pequeñas y apagando la última vela.

-¡Applejack!-Exclamó Twilight.

-¡Aquí estoy!-

De pronto Twilight sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho. Se precipitó al sótano mientras escuchaba más golpes. Creyó escuchar la voz de Applejack, pero no pudo precisarlo.

Se dio numerosos golpes con los escalones hasta que tocó el suelo. Estaba sobre una superficie de madera.

Sintió un mareo producto de los golpes, sumado a la oscuridad total en la que se encontraba, estaba bastante desorientada. Alguien la había pateado.

"¿Applejack?" pensó Twilight. "No es posible. Ella no me mintió, ella estaba asustada…".

Trató de incorporarse pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de nuevo. El aturdimiento estaba tardando en disiparse, pero comenzó a percibir un sonido…

Era una corriente de agua. Bajo su cuerpo. Bajo las tablas. Recordó que la casa de Fluttershy estaba construida cerca de un pequeño arroyo, por lo que no se extrañó. Pero percibía algo inquietante. Algo se movía bajo las tablas…

De pronto se sintió cegada. Una luz se había encendido. Titiló y luego se mantuvo luminosa. Era un conjunto de focos, colocados en las paredes de aquél sótano.

Pudo incorporarse firmemente. El sótano estaba completamente vacío, excepto por unos detalles que llamaron su atención.

A varios metros hacia el final del sótano había una trampilla en el suelo, rodeada de sangre. Al mirar a su derecha vio la canasta de Angel tirada en el suelo…

Escuchó golpes metálicos. A sus espaldas algo cayó rodando y pasó hasta quedar frente a ella. Era un candelabro ensangrentado.

-Boo hoo hoo.-Era una voz familiar…

Al darse vuelta Twilight recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que la hizo caer. Su boca estaba sangrando y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Fluttershy que la observaba fijamente.

Fluttershy comenzó a caminar alrededor de Twilight en silencio. Twilight empezó a temblar nuevamente y trató de incorporarse, sólo para ser pateada otra vez.

-Quédate donde estás.-Le dijo Fluttershy. Twilight notó un tic inusual en el ojo izquierdo de Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy… ¿qué pasa?-Fue lo único que Twilight pudo articular.

-Esto es culpa de ustedes.-Contestó con firmeza, pese a tener una voz delicada.

-¿Qué?-

Fluttershy gruñó. Se detuvo frente a Twilight y la intimidó con su mirada. El tic le daba un aspecto aún más siniestro.

-¿Por qué, Fluttershy?-Preguntó Twilight con voz quebrada.

-Esto es por Pinkie Pie. Ella fue la culpable. Y ustedes nunca debieron buscarla.-

-Fluttershy… no entiendo. Pinkie es nuestra amiga, ella…-

-Nunca quise esto. Realmente las quiero, pero…-Por un momento su tono tímido regresó, pero comenzó a gruñir nuevamente.

-¿Vas a m…?-Algunas lágrimas de Twilight tocaron el suelo.

-Estoy tan frustrada que podría gritar hasta desgarrarme.-Murmuró Fluttershy que empezó a caminar nuevamente alrededor de Twilight.

-¡Cuéntame qué pasó!-Gritó Twilight con una energía que no creía conservar.

Fluttershy se detuvo brevemente, pero siguió caminando.

Con un tono calmado comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes por qué llevo mi cutie mark. No puedo soportar la crueldad a los animales. Ellos son indefensos, necesitan ser protegidos… pero lo que hizo Pinkie… es más que crueldad…-La voz de Fluttershy se entrecortaba. Twilight notaba una ira creciente.

-¿Qué hiciste con Pinkie Pie?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Pinkie abandonó a Gummy, simplemente porque había crecido demasiado… a su mascota… Gummy no podía vivir sin ella… lo dejó en el bosque… la vi hacerlo. Y yo lo busqué.-

En ese momento Twilight comprendió qué era lo que se movía en el agua bajo las tablas…

-Los animales son dóciles ante mi mirada… así que lo traje aquí una noche y lo alimenté… con ponies… hace unas horas le di a Pinkie…-

Twilight comenzó a llorar en silencio. Había perdido las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y su mente estaba bloqueada, sólo de imaginar cuál iba a ser su destino.

-Ustedes no tenían que llegar a esto. La tormenta fue una circunstancia a mi favor…-

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Nosotras jamás íbamos a bajar aquí!-

-No podía arriesgarme. Tuve que sacrificar a Angel.-

Twilight recordó cuando se topó con alguien en la oscuridad. Había sido Fluttershy… llevando a Angel.

-Y a Rarity… y a Rainbow Dash…-La voz de Fluttershy se iba quebrando.

-¡No!-Exclamó Twilight. Un intenso dolor invadió su cuerpo. Era enfrentar y saber lo que había pasado con sus amigas. Intentaba asimilarlo, pero el dolor era muy fuerte.

-Pronto le daré a Applejack. Luego seguirás tú. No puedo dejarlas ir.-Dijo Fluttershy entre gruñidos.

De pronto algo se aclaró en la mente de Twilight. Algo que podría ser un arma…

-¿Y qué me dices de Angel? ¿No fue una crueldad habérselo tirado a un cocodrilo? ¿A tu propia mascota?-Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Twilight.

No se lo esperaba, pero de pronto el aspecto amenazante de Fluttershy se disipó. Notó que una expresión de profunda tristeza aparecía en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

-Angel…-Murmuró.

-Lo mataste.-Dijo Twilight.

-No…-

-¡Lo asesinaste! Todo para crear una pantalla y aprovecharte de nuestra confianza.-Lanzó Twilight, ahora con menos muestras de debilidad y más de ira.

-Angel me perdonaría… fue todo por nosotros…-

-No, Fluttershy. Fue por ti. Lo mataste para cubrirte.-

-¡Cállate!-Estalló Fluttershy. Sólo una vez Twilight la había visto así, y fue en la Gala.

-Sé que esto te pesará para siempre.-

El momento de fragilidad de Fluttershy había pasado. Twilight había conseguido llevarla al borde nuevamente, y se manifestaba nuevamente con su tic y su expresión siniestra.

Fluttershy se acercó a Twilight y la aplastó con sus patas delanteras. Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle.

-Nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas. Hoy vas a morir.-Se incorporó gruñendo luego de decirle eso.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, agregó:

-Iré a buscar a Applejack. Serás testigo de lo que Gummy puede hacer.-

Escuchó los pasos de Fluttershy subiendo. Twilight pensó rápidamente. Aunque aún sentía el terror, el haber enfrentado a Fluttershy la había llenado de adrenalina. El movimiento que sentía bajo las tablas la ponía aún más nerviosa, pero quería salvarse.

Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Sentía mucho dolor físico por los golpes, pero nada comparado con un dolor mucho más profundo: Haber perdido a sus amigas.

El sonido de un golpe proveniente de arriba la alertó. Una serie de golpes le indicó que algo pesado caía por las escaleras, y antes de que pudiese darse vuelta, Fluttershy estaba sobre ella.

Sintió una patada en el costado. Fluttershy agitó las alas e intentó separase, pero a la vez le dio un fuerte mordisco a Twilight en su pata derecha delantera. Twilight le dio un golpe con su pata izquierda y la alejó.

En ese momento, Applejack llegó al sótano. Había perdido su sombrero y tenía varias marcas de golpes sobre el cuerpo y algo de sangre.

-Tu resistencia… es admirable.-Le dijo Fluttershy a Applejack.

-Fluttershy, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-El tono de Applejack era agresivo.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-Preguntó Fluttershy. A pesar de mantener su expresión amenazante, Twilight percibió una nota de miedo en su voz.

-Mató a Pinkie… y a las demás.-Dijo Twilight y su voz volvió a quebrarse.

Applejack cambió su expresión agresiva repentinamente. Desvió la mirada al suelo. Ahogó un grito, y a continuación volvió a levantar la vista hacia Fluttershy.

Apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Twilight intentó detenerla, pero Applejack no la escuchó. Fluttershy agitó sus alas y levantó vuelo… pero no a la suficiente altura.

Applejack dio un saltó que la llevó justo sobre Fluttershy. Ambas cayeron sobre las tablas y empezaron a atacarse.

Twilight estaba inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, cuando notó que algo temblaba y no era ella. Eran las tablas del suelo…

Applejack se alejó de Fluttershy. Tenía más heridas abiertas, y estaba perdiendo aún más sangre. Fluttershy también había recibido serios golpes y tenía cortes y marcas visibles en su cara y parte de su lomo. Sin embargo no podía soportarlo tanto como Applejack.

Se arrodilló, sintiéndose muy adolorida. Applejack no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

En ese momento, cerca de la trampilla, las maderas se quebraron. Comenzó a subir agua y Twilight vio a un enorme cocodrilo emergiendo.

Las escamas parecían una armadura de rocas, y sus enormes fauces se abrieron revelando hileras de filosos dientes. Sus ojos violetas parecían tener la mirada perdida, lo cual hacía verlo aún más amenazante. Era Gummy pesando una tonelada y midiendo casi ocho metros.

El cocodrilo apoyó sus patas sobre las maderas pero el peso hizo que se quebraran. El suelo del sótano empezó a inundarse y quebrarse.

Twilight estaba paralizada. Applejack llegó corriendo y la empujó.

-¡Muévete!-Le exclamó con desesperación.

Las fauces de la bestia demolieron una parte del suelo y se aproximaban velozmente.

Applejack y Twilight llegaron hasta el pie de la escalera que se veía mucho más firme. Applejack se giró y vio al enorme cocodrilo destruyendo lo poco que quedaba del suelo, y a Fluttershy que había levantado vuelvo acercándose. Estaba herida y no podía volar muy rápidamente, pero Applejack no olvidaría jamás lo que hizo.

Twilight se dio vuelta. Cuando Fluttershy iba a descender cerca del pie de la escalera, Applejack le dio una fuerte patada con sus dos patas traseras. La fuerza del golpe lanzó a Fluttershy hacia las aguas.

Applejack comenzó a subir por las escaleras mientras las mismas se volvían cada vez más inestables. Twilight seguía mirando lo que quedaba del sótano…

Gummy había capturado a Fluttershy entre sus fauces. Medio cuerpo estaba fuera de la boca del cocodrilo, por lo que Fluttershy gritaba y agitaba sus alas en un vano intento por escapar. Sintió cuando Gummy cerró sus mandíbulas.

Desgarró la piel de Fluttershy y partió el cuerpo por la mitad. Una enorme mancha de color rojo apareció en el agua alrededor de Gummy.

La mitad de Fluttershy que quedó fuera de la boca comenzó a hundirse mientras algunas entrañas salían a flote y parte de su espina dorsal era visible. El cocodrilo engulló lo que había quedado en su boca y empezó a buscar el resto.

Twilight y Applejack subieron hasta la cocina y abandonaron la casa. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, la tormenta había pasado y aún estaba oscuro.

Applejack no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo. Twilight se acercó y trató de levantarla.

-Vamos, Applejack…-Murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llévame… llévame a la granja…-Masculló Applejack y escupió sangre.

-Lo haré…-Twilight comenzó a intentar cargarla sobre su lomo.

-Llévame… no me siento bien…-Su voz era débil.

Había perdido mucha sangre y soportado muchos golpes, pero el golpe más duro era la pérdida de sus amigas. Twilight estaba pasando por lo mismo, pero concentró todos sus esfuerzos en cargar a Applejack y de ser posible, llevarla a la granja antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Fin


End file.
